grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anaheim Electronics
Anaheim Electronics is a division of Sanban Industries, specializing in Dust-related armaments. They are the premier Dust weapons manufacturer the world over, even better than DexLabs. Anaheim is not only known to produce the best Dust weapons, but they are also the best when it comes to robotics. Of course it does not stop there. They have also produced top quality electronics, such as tablets, smartphones, and including military grade radar. History Beginnings Anaheim Electronics was founded sometime in the mid twentieth century by William Anaheim, a recent German immigrant to Japan. He had just resigned from the German armed forces following the end of World War II, and he wanted to make amends for what his family had done during the war, as they had been involved in the development and construction of the concentration camps. His guilt led to him going soul searching abroad to Japan, seeking a place to start anew. William found that Japan's infrastructure and economy was far from being restored, and those efforts that were being put forth were not doing so well, mostly due to the lack of factories to make more of the machines needed to do more effective repairs to the roads and railways. William sought to try and make a difference in restoring the country to its former glory, so he started up a small business in electronics, to try and repair what machines that still existed at the time. His efforts earned both reputation and infamy. Most American soldiers stationed in Japan following the end of the war were appalled to hear that a "merchant of death" was residing in Japan, but those that met him often said that he was immensely remorseful of what his family did and sought to correct it by atoning for their sins. William sometimes even received death threats from Americans in the country, and some Japanese as well. But he ignored them and continued his work. Many Japanese people saw how skilled he was in repair, and so they offered him different positions at many new companies springing up after the war. However, William turned them down, stating he wanted to remain a small company owner. Yet his work continued to impress and many continued to woo him into joining their companies. Finally, he was offered a deal he couldn't refuse. Deal of a Lifetime William by this point was starting to show his age. He had been in his late thirties when he resigned, and over the last forty years he had worked like a dog to try and make amends by helping people rebuild their shattered lives. His business had indeed grown over the course of those years, going from just him and his two sons into a full fledged company with eleven hundred employees and a few divisions scattered across the country. While primarily a repair company, his business had also branched out into building electronics for consumer use. It was on a cold December morning that he was approached by a Sanban Industries representative. He was not too keen on the man being there, but he said that he was not there to try and offer him a position, knowing how dedicated he was to his work and company. Instead, he had a new offer that was sure to impress him. William demanded to see what the offer was, and the man agreed. He produced a document from his briefcase and explained that the deal was not to buy out his company or to offer him a position like so many others had. Instead, his deal was to make the company a subsidy of Sanban Industries, with William at its head. The old engineer was floored. His company was being absorbed into a major one, but as a subsidy so he could continue his life's work, as long as he contributed to the growth of Sanban Industries. He needed some time to think, so he told the representative he needed a few weeks to respond. The man agreed and left, but not before leaving his card behind. That evening, he and his family talked about the offer, and over the next few weeks debate raged and sometimes arguments broke out over it. But in the end, when the representative returned, William told him that the deal was a go. At the encouragement of his sons, he accepted, knowing that his age was starting to catch up to him. His eyesight was no longer as keen, and his memory was starting to get fuzzy. He decided to retire after a few more years so as to spend time with his family in his last days. The company was passed down to his eldest son, Ricardo who eventually sold it off to Sanban Industries, becoming head of their American branch instead. Impact Anaheim Electronics has made a massive impact on the people of Japan, earning the company immense respect, even if the founder's family was extremely unpopular. The company's top rate electronics repair and manufacture has earned a lot of prestige, with people across the world saying "the best came from Anaheim." Its national reputation and quality have made their goods more expensive, but to those buying the goods, it's well worth the price. After being absorbed into Sanban Industries, their vast experience and skill has led to better Dust related weaponry and even better electronics and robotics. Some countries have vied to have Anaheim open up a plant or two in their capital city, but for the most part the company remains based solely in Japan. Products and Services Anaheim is renowned the world over for their electronics and service regarding their maintenance and repair. They offer only the best, and as such, have started to branch out into other industries. Their radar is often purchased and used in many aircraft, ships, and submarines, and their medical technology is often labeled as state of the art. The full list of industries and services they provide is listed below: * Robotics * Electronic goods and services * Medical technology * Prosthetic limbs * Dust weaponry * Dust-powered vehicles (shinkansen proposal) Notes and Trivia * Anaheim Electronics is based off of the same company in the Gundam metaseries * In GrimmFall: Dragon's Rising, Anaheim backs the shinkansen proposal, a controversial project to map out the Darklands in America Category:Companies